


Cheating Session

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Harry, Cheating Severus, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nasty, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Summary: We're trying to be faithful but we're gonna cheat, and cheat, and cheat. (Regina Spektor (kind of))If I knew this was a love, I wouldn't have started this in the first place.





	Cheating Session

_There was two men, and they fell in love. There was a one of them too young to comprehend, and too in love to see. And there was the second men, who loved cocks._  
_And they knew each other, but they didn't know each other._  
_So one day, the second man started to cheat, while the first one was still madly in love with him, always faithful._  
_Then, the revelation came, and then, the first one decided to destroy the second man. He got him fired from his job as a shop assistant in new established Bookshop on the corner of Diagon Alley. He fucked and then broke his godson's heart. He found out how many men fucked his mother, then found them and asked him to seduce Snape and then tell him how a great fuck this Lily Evan's chit was. He asked them a favour and wrote a list of when and where his parent's fucked only to let a howler tell him that in the middle of his newly established job - a Hogwarts teacher._  
_Finally - he told Rita Skeeter that he dated Snape in the past, fully prepared to marry him but then found out that lifestyle wasn't for him and since this little interview, he make sure to spend every fucking night and every fucking week of invitations to balls and events finding, fucking and arguing in front of cameras a new man into his bed and as his companion making sure to hurt Snape._  
Badly.  
_This last bit was decided approximately when Severus found himself new, stable partner and calmed somewhat, no longer cheating or looking for another cock. It looked serious really, and Harry hated him desperately. Detested him. Couldn't stand a thought where Severus Snape was still breathing and loving another living creature and fucking him in his bed and leading a normal calm and content life. Couldn't stand how cold and unloving and hateful he and their relationship made his life._  


This was the whole story of Severus Snape and Harry Potter really.  
So... the question remains: What caused such a wrath of famous Harry Potter?

 

Over the few weeks Harry and Severus were never apart. Harry had stayed with Severus every night and through the day he would be standing beside Severus both working on repairing the castle. They realised their feelings early on even though it hadn’t been that long; it was like this was always meant to be, they were meant to be together.  
No death. No regrets.

Everything was new and fresh and perfect. He loved Snape; Snape was his first after all.

Once, he saw them hand in hand, aiming to the bathroom.  
Both men stepped into the newly repaired bathroom - the one he and Severus helped to build and finished the repairing of together - and he already knew they wouldn’t be just talking about the repairs or washing themselves.

He stepped out of the corner, sneaking near the door and peeking in.  
Severus was already thrusting into the man Harry immediately recognised as Igor Karkaroff, who was bent over the sink, looking Harry in the eye.  
From behind he heard voice of Minerva McGonagall right behind his ear asking: - What are you doing here, Harry?  
Snape, scared of the sound, opened his eyes, violently pulling his cock with loud pop out of Karkaroff and covering himself quickly in his robes - cock still standing proudly - while turning to him and Minerva.  
\- Excuse me, told them Harry and turned to run off of this scene, tears in eyes.  
Muffled laugh was heard from somebody, not Snape and definitely not McGonagall.

He craved to destroy Snape.  
And his weak spot?  
His godson. Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Strange. I don't really like this (kind of) story (I do not particularly like it) but I appreciate your kudos and bookmarks here even more (than in others stories).  
> Thank you.


End file.
